Demon Seed
by Just Canceled
Summary: Raven must face down one of her enemies to save Beastboy. RaexBB


**Title**: Demon Seed

**Series**: Teen Titans

**Summary**: Raven must face down one of her enemies to save Beastboy. RaexBB

**Chapters**: One-Shot

**Rating**: T (Language)

**A/N**: I have no idea what I was thinking when I wrote this. I hope you like it anyway. I think I need to stop watching those damn Satanist exposes on the news or something. Damn me for living in a CCT (Christian college town).

Raven awoke to find her sheets covered in sweat. It was too damn hot, even with the tower's air conditioning going full blast. Summer was always miserable in Jump City, the temperature well over eighty, even at night. Not knowing how else to cool down, Raven went into the common room, the coolest room in the tower. Sitting near the open window, she began meditating.

'Azarath. Metrion. Zenthos.' A complex yet simple chant that calmed her nerves and settled her intense emotions. Her mind was in chaos since rage had broken out earlier. She hadn't meant to get mad at BeastBoy, but it was hot and his rampant yelling at the video game was just the last thing to break her frayed nerves. She had just barely stopped herself from hurling him out the window.

--Flash Back—

"I'm the man, the BeastMAN. I'm the best!" Beastboy screamed at the flashing 'High Score' of the video game. "I beat Robin's high score! IN YOUR FACE ROBIN."

"Beastboy, shut up. Your voice is annoying me." He glanced over at her, and tried to quiet down. A few minutes later found Beastboy once again yelling.

"I BEAT CYBORG'S HIGH SCORE! MY NAME IS GOING TO BE AT THE TOP NOW!" He felt Raven's black energy before he saw it. "Rav…" his voice got cut off as he was lifted in the air. He stared down at Raven, at her four glowing red eyes. "Oh shit, Rae…" He was dropped unceremoniously on the floor, as Raven swirled out of the room.

--End Flash Back—

It was taking more and more of her energy to control her emotions. She stopped meditating, and instead of feeling rested as she usually did she felt drained. Raven was confused, this had never happened before. She decided to make herself some tea, before the others were awake.

Slowly, as she drank her tea, the sun began to shine into the room, making the already warm room, airless with the heat. Then the others began to awaken and join her in the kitchen. The first one there was Starfire, who quickly made her self some form of alien food with a jar of mustard to wash it all down.

Next was Robin, who made pancakes and a protein shake and joined Starfire at the table. After Robin, came Cyborg, who made himself some bacon and ham with a side of gravy and biscuits. He joined Robin and Starfire at the table, leaving Raven sitting at the counter. They ate their food in silence for a while, until Cyborg spoke up.

"Hey, where's Tofu Boy?" he asked, "I haven't seen him since yesterday." Starfire and Robin shook their heads.

"I have not seen Friend Beastboy either, friend Cyborg." Starfire said.

"I haven't seen him either. Usually he's up and fighting with you over the meat-vs-tofu thing. That's weird." Robin commented. "What about you, Raven, have you seen him?"

Raven looked at them, "Not since yesterday when he beat your guy's high scores on Acelere-Racing 2600." Both Cyborg and Robin looked shocked.

"If Beastboy beat our high scores, why isn't he out here gloating?" Robin asked, worriedly. "Raven, why don't you go check on him." He commanded. She nodded, feeling almost regretful for getting angry with him yesterday. She quickly glided to his room and opened the door.

First thing she noticed was that Beastboy was not in his room. Second thing she noticed was that his room was more of a mess then usual, with his mess being even more strewn about, like he had fought with someone, and lost. The last thing she noticed was the note on his bed, quickly picking it up she flew back to tell the others.

After entering the common room, she quickly read the note out loud.

"I have your precious 'Beastboy', Raven. Now come bid your father hello. 616 West End Street. Signed Ratri Kishi, Priest of Trigon."

The stunned silence that followed was almost unbearable. Finally Robin spoke up.

"What does that mean? Who is this 'Ratri Kishi'?"

"It means, Robin, that they have Beastboy. That they want me to come and save him." she paused, "Ratri Kishi is one of the strongest followers of Trigon. He is a dark wizard and is evil, in every sense of the word. He has the power to bring my father back…they want me to be used as the portal."

"What are we going to do?" asked Starfire. Raven looked up, eyes cold.

"I am going to save Beastboy. The rest of you stay here, you'll only get in the way." Robin shook his head.

"If you go, Raven, we all go. Beastboy is our friend too. We can help you." Raven thought for a moment.

"Alright. But remember, this is not going to be pretty. I can only hope we can get to Beastboy in time." Raven opened a dark hole in the floor and teleported them all to the address where Beastboy was being held.

They arrived outside an old house, didn't look like much from the outside, just an old two-story whitewashed house. Raven floated up to the door and opened it. The inside of the house was a disaster, the mildewed furniture overturned and a clear path cut through the dust. The dust trail led to a locked door in the kitchen, and down the stairs into the basement.

Once inside the dark basement, Raven saw another door, an open door, leading even farther down into the depths of hell.

"Stay here, I'll contact you on the communicator when you should come down. I don't know what I'm going to find, and I don't want any of you to see anything if…if we're too late." Her normally emotionless voice broke at the end. She stepped toward the second door.

She floated down the cool stone stairs and ended in a horrific sight, a pentagram etched upon the floor, drawn in blood. Beastboy's blood. Beastboy hung chained in iron cuffs to the northern wall. The blood still dripped from his arm, but he was still alive. She ignored the urge to rush to him, knowing that the place was rigged with traps. She carefully chose her path, near the end losing her resolve and rushing to his side.

"Beastboy," she patted his cheek, "Beastboy please wake up." He slowly opened his eyes, weak but alive.

"Rav…" He began, "Raven…" Raven forced back tears. This was her fault. She would kill the people, and demons, responsible for his pain.

"It's going to be okay, Beastboy. I promise you, everything is going to be okay." He smiled briefly at her, before trying to speak.

"Raven," he paused, stopping for breath, "I don't blame you," he paused again, every breath a struggle, "I love you." He passed out again, as the tears came to Raven's eyes.

"I will kill them for this." Her promise to herself, and to Beastboy.

She turned to find the dark wizard, the one known as Ratri Kishi, behind her.

"So you have arrived, young demon." He bowed slightly to her, in mock respect.

"Save your words, bastard." Her voice icy, "I will kill your followers. Then I will kill your wretched offspring. And lastly," her power sparked to life in her hands, "I will kill you."

Ratri Kishi moved backwards, into the pentagram, mouth forming the summoning spell. Raven raised her hand, her dark energy sealing his mouth, making him mute.

"Oh no, little rat, my father won't be coming to help you." She swept forward as the dark wizards minions entered through secret openings in the walls. She formed her black energy into a long sword, quickly slicing through the underlings, leaving nothing but a trail of dust in her wake.

"_I'm impressed, never expected such entertainment from one such as you_." He said in his mind.

"_One_ _can learn a lot from books_." Raven said as she saw the living shadows moving along the floor. "_Which monstrosity did you have to lie with to form these ugly brutes_?" Raven asked.

"_My darling children? Formed from my demon seed and Desdemona's rotting womb_." Raven laughed.

"_You copulated with that failure of a witch_?" She laughed again, harsh and cruel.

The shadow ogres rose up from the floor, forming into ugly creatures, with no eyes and no hair, like blackened soot mixed in with axel grease. Raven, switched tactics, instead of a sword, she withdrew from her cloak a large flash light, which she shined directly at the horrible creatures.

"_Never underestimate a maglite._" She severely weakened them with the flashlight, before sending out her soul self and completely shredding the shadows that had taken form.

"_Now that I have taken care of your followers and your offspring, it is your turn_." She turned to Ratri Kishi. He laughed at her in his mind.

"_What? Afraid of your own father_?" He tried to rouse her into removing the black energy that surrounded his mouth.

"_Not afraid, but saving him for another time. Make it a fair fight_." She swept forward, wrapping ghostly energy hands around his neck. He was shocked at her boldness.

"Do you see that boy over there?" He answered 'yes' in his mind. "He is your downfall. You underestimated the power he has given me with only three words." She quickly twisted the spectral hands, snapping his neck. Dropping his limp body to the floor, she rushed to Beastboy's side. She used her power to undo the chains holding him to the wall.

"Wake up, love. Wake up." His eye lids fluttered open, desperate eyes searching hers.

"Am I…alive?" She quickly nodded, before pulling him to her in a crushing embrace. He winced as she brushed his still bleeding arm. She grimaced as she pulled back.

"Sorry." She quickly ran her hand over his wound, completely healing it. He was still weak from the blood loss. He stood up, slowly, before looking around.

"Damn, Raven, what did you do?" She glanced around, at the dust of the minions and the shredded body parts of the demon offspring, and finally at the broken body of Ratri Kishi.

"Made sure they would never hurt you again." She answered simply as she draped his arm of her shoulder, and then levitated them up the stairs.

They were greeted at the top of the stairs by incredulous stares. Beastboy looked at everyone in confusion.

"Why is everyone staring at me?" Raven asked. Robin cleared his throat.

"Um…Raven, your communicator kind of fell open, at the foot of the stairs, and we kind of heard…and saw, everything." She almost smiled at this.

"Then you know, not to mess with the things I hold dear." Beastboy looked at her.

"You mean…" He asked. She nodded.

"Since I haven't told you yet, I love you Beastboy." His thousand-watt smile answered her.

"I love you too, Rae." He said as he kissed her cheek.

**A/N**: Again, I have no idea what I was thinking when I wrote this. I don't even think it was worth posting. However, I did like the fight scene. I always like fight scenes in which the ass kicking is done gracefully, by a girl. Of course, I love fight scenes in which a big ol' macho guy kicks the ass of everyone…and getting all hot and sweaty, with streaks of blood _you do not want to be in my mind right now_. Anyway, I feel like a bastard for hurting Beastboy, but Raven avenged him, so it's not that bad. I wanted to write a dark love story that didn't involve someone trying to kill themselves, or Beastboy turning into the Beast. Anyways, Review or Message please. Flame if you want, I know this is pretty bad, but hopefully not a complete waste of your time.


End file.
